


No going back [Comic page]

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Art, Don’t copy to another site, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Invincible Iron Man Vol. 1 (2008), M/M, Memory Loss, Sad, Temporary Amnesia, Winter Soldier vol. 1 (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: Bucky kept his distance after Tony forgot about their relationship.Now, things changed.





	No going back [Comic page]

**Author's Note:**

> RBB art for the fic ["No going back"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180042) by [Bill_Longbow!!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow)
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS!!!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like 616 Winteriron (or, well, other comic-based Winteriron), or simply want to find out more about them in comics, come join us on [our small discord server! ](https://discord.gg/JVKv6Hp)
> 
> People without any knowledge about comics are just as welcome as long term fans :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No going back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180042) by [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow)




End file.
